Zephyr's Original Character for a Fairy Tail fanfiction
by Zephyr47
Summary: I am looking for someone to create a story based on my OC that I created. I have never wrote a fanfiction before so I would like to see how someone else can include my character in the Fairy Tail canon.


Fairy Tail FanFiction Character:

Birth Name: Giuliano Valentini Anastasia

Used Name: Julian Anastasia

Date of birth: February 14, X769

Aliases: "Jules", "Sal", "Oberon, King of the Fairies", "Le Fatato Angelico(The Angelic Fairy)"

Description:

Pale Snow White skin, short light brown hair, skinny build

Height: 5"4 Emerald eyes

Clothing: Always wears a black ankh cross necklace and a silver ring with skull and bones on the top and the inscription Memento Mori. You can decide everything else.

Country of Origin: Bosco

Background: Julian was raised in an orphanage in the slums at the city of Barcelona in the country of Bosco. Julian's parents were fallen nobility who served in the church before they died in a fire when he was just a baby. The only things he has left of his parents are his father's silver ring and his mother's black necklace, both of them symbolizing life and death. When he was five Julian awakened his magic, a special type of light magic called Holy Magic. At age of 7 he ran away from the orphanage to go explore and find a better life for himself while improving his magic. For the next five years he lived on the streets, going town to town, working odd jobs to survive. Then on February 1, X781, after saving enough money he boarded a ship to go into the Kingdom of Fiore. He then took up a job as a worker at a local inn in Crocus. Then on March 2, X782 he decided to leave and try his hand at being an independent mage. For the next two years he traveled around Fiore doing requests for each town he visited, whether it was to take care of bandits, hunting monsters, or disabling dark guilds that were terrorizing the place. It was during this time that he became famous as he earned the moniker Oberon, King of the Fairies, after he defended a town from a dark guild called the Silver Fox. On June 30, X784 he decided to take a break in the town of Hargeon. A few days later, he would meet two people (and a talking cat), that will forever change his life.

Lost Magic (Holy Magic): A form of light magic that allows the user to generate holy infused light to attack foes or heal the user/allies. How much either is accomplished is dependent on the strength and magical power to the user. It does not offer any defenses.

Personality: Julian is a shy boy who had a hard time making friends due to his previous life as a slum rat and a nomad. Before meeting Natsu and Lucy, he would close himself off to everyone, not socializing with people more than he needed to. He is even worse with girls since he usually turns into a stuttering and blushing mess almost every time. But for the most part he is polite, passionate, and has an open mind. However, he has a very low self esteem due to his experiences growing up in the slums. Always comparing himself to those he thinks are better than him in every way imaginable. This is the reason that has led him to wander around, constantly searching for a better life. He also really hates to get attention, always preferring to stay out of the spotlight if he could.

Hobbies: Reading, playing chess, praying, and singing

Likes: Listening to music, reading stories, and eating seafood

Dislikes: Attention, slums, dark guilds, and sacrilege

Beliefs: Julian respects the value of life and the sanctity of death. He reveres the deity Ankhseram, the God of life and death. Always praying for the deity to watch over him throughout his life and bless his soul for a peaceful afterlife.

Pairing: Harem (3 or 4 girls), preferably not Juvia, Lisanna, or Levy.

Rating: Prefer Teen or Mature

I would really appreciate anything you have to say about my character seeing as this is the third character I created and the first I have ever published. I would also appreciate if you can message me if you will use my character for a story.


End file.
